1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to base pads for supporting products such as large appliances and the like. More specifically, this patent relates to a base pad having sufficient strength and cushioning such that it may be used during product assembly as well as during storage and shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Base pads, sometimes referred to as carriers, skids or pallets, are used to support and cushion large appliances (such as washers, dryers, refrigerators, dishwashers and stoves) during assembly, storage and transport. Conventional assembly pallets are usually made of wood to withstand the rigors of the assembly line. However, wood pallets by themselves are usually not used for shipping because they lack adequate cushioning to protect the appliance.
This problem can be mitigated by placing a 1/2 inch thick fabric mat between the wood base and the appliance. Alternatively, the appliance may be transferred onto a specialized shipping pad for transporting. Both of these solutions involve additional unwanted expense and extra steps during appliance assembly and shipping.
Base pads made from other materials have been tried with varying degrees of success. For example, base pads made of hard plastic, like wood pallets, provide adequate support but less-than-adequate cushioning. Conversely, base pads made of foam or layers of corrugated paperboard may provide adequate cushioning but do not provide sufficient strength to withstand the forces to which the pads are frequently subjected, particularly during the assembly phase.
To fill this need for a base pad having both strength and cushioning, a novel base pad made of multiple pieces of varying densities and a novel means to assemble the same have been developed. The base pad comprises a low density material such as a resin-based foam, an expanded paper-based material, honeycomb material or molded paper pulp material held within a confined space by a medium to high density wrapping material such as paper or paperboard to provide a strong, rigid structure having an optimum combination of strength and cushioning.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an appliance base pad that provides the support of a wood pallet but with better cushioning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a base pad that can be used during assembly, storage and shipping of large appliances or other products.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an appliance base pad that provides an optimum combination of strength and cushioning.
Another object of the present invention to provide a base pad that does not crack, warp, dry out or shrink during use.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.